


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by wallofunhappyhearts



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallofunhappyhearts/pseuds/wallofunhappyhearts
Summary: Brendon's just a local music store manager, twenty-three, barely thriving off what he has. Dallon's a wealthier man, with a passionate hate for holidays. To be exact, Christmas. Why? Well, he's never really had any good memories around Christmas. After meeting the twenty-eight year old man, Brendon's determined show Dallon the love he's been missing.





	1. december 1st

**_December 1st:_ **

_You remember that lady? Yeah, the one with the million cats. Well, after checking out the apartment next door she decided it wasn't right. As stated by her, "There's not enough room for my cats!" Wow, and to think I thought crazy cat ladies were just myths! On a lighter note, thanks to spacial problems between the apartment and her cats, she won't be moving next door. I'll be able to breath, now that her and her furry cats won't be keeping my nose all plugged up. I've recently gotten a raise, too, what a plus! Boss said I was good at my job. I'd like to personally thank my adhd for making me so perky, and, well, "happy-go-lucky!" as she quoted. Never the less, yesterday was great. I don't think today could get any better.._

 

At the sound of a tiny  _ting_ Brendon lifted his head from his journal, eyeing the costumer who entered next. First customer this morning. Brown hair, blue-grey eyes, tall...It was Dallon. Brendon bit his lip, lifting his journal to hide his face. Subtly, he peeked over the top of the pages. Dallon stood in the door way, guarded in a heavy brown coat. His cheeks were bright red, from the winds biting at his exposed skin. Brendon shivered as cold air drifted over his body; he wasn't wearing clothes suitable for this weather. Brendon was clad in a red plaid shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. His hair was a messy flop upon his head, some strands falling into his eyes every time he cocked his head to the side. Complimenting his eyes, he wore dorky, black-framed glasses. 

Dallon stepped into the mini music store, (Mel's Musical Delight!), letting the door fall shut. The blinds on the windows and door were already snugly shut, only to be opened during summer nights, when the moon filtered pretty patterns amongst the mats and shelves of CDs, music books, guitar strings, and any other staples a musician would find important. It was any musician's heaven; a musical galore. The six-foot man stomped his feet on the rug, snow falling from his boots. With a final huff of distaste in the fashion Melanie chose for the store, he sent one emotionless glance at Brendon. Brendon's lips spread into a grin; and unnoticeable grin, but a grin nonetheless. He raised one hand, dropping the pen on the counter to wave at Dallon. Dallon returned the wave, before slipping away into the shadows, towards a wall throning Dallon's favorite instrument; the Bass Guitar. 

Brendon giddily licked his lips, he'd regret it later when they ended up chapped, but for now he was satisfied. He released his journal, letting it  _thud!_ against the counter. Quickly, he used the side of his hand to smear the ink of his last line. Instead, he wrote beneath it rather quickly, then went over each line to make sure the words were bolder than they were before. After admiring his work for a second, he made the spontaneous decision to add a smiley face. 

 

 ~~ _I don't think today could get any better.._~~ _Today just got better :)_  

 

[ . . . ]

 

After what felt like forever to Brendon, Dallon returned to the counter, his eyes gliding over the contents among the manager's desk. Brendon was distracted, he had polaroids spread out everywhere on the table, piles of trees here, pictures of animals here, and a few random pictures here and there. He was into photography, a hobby his sister had introduced to him before she moved out of Nevada, out of Las Vegas, but for a smaller state. To be exact, she'd moved all the way on the other side of the country. Rhode Island, to continue the education she was looking forward to. She'd moved away maybe six years ago, or more, back when Brendon was still a teenager. Brendon was a dorky teenager, always wearing shirts two sizes too big for him, letting his hair grow out a little longer than the rest of the boys in his class, and carrying around his polaroid camera. At the age of seventeen, Brendon had been heartbroken when his sister, Mallery, decided that it'd be best to move away. That left Brendon as an only child with his parents.

After graduation, Brendon had finally decided he didn't want to go to college. He had caught interest in this girl, a pretty girl from class; Melanie Martinez. Turns out, she had opened up a store, and named it  _Mel's Musical Delight!_. At the time, Brendon hadn't been too sure of his sexuality, and was curious in every spectrum. His first head-over-heels crush had been on Melanie, so he trailed in her footsteps, becoming the first (and so far only) manager she'd hired at the store. They'd kissed once or twice before Brendon and Melanie both decided they were more interested in the same sex, so they settled on just being friends. Now Brendon lived in a small apartment on the tranquil side of town. The town with children running about; he lived in the apartments across the street from the nursing home. It wasn't like Brendon was lonely, no, no, he owned a bird. Yes, a bird. A blue-grey parakeet that'd been given to him after the nursing home purchased new birds for the elders, and put him up for sale. When Brendon saw the ad, he automatically was hooked, and wanted the creature. So he bought it. 

"Is this your bird?" Dallon asked, gently lifting one of the polaroids up. He examined it closely, with squinted eyes. It was a picture of Brendon, with the blue-grey parakeet perched on his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek. Brendon's face held excitement when he'd snapped the picture, feeling blessed that he'd gotten lucky enough to snap such a captivating picture. - Brendon was currently lazily slouched in his spinny office chair, thumbing through a pile of pictures of his family, older and newer. But he jumped at the sound of Dallon's voice, startled. The man had really come out of no where. Brendon's pictures fell from his hand as he jolted upright. "Wha-" Huffing in slight annoyance with himself, he slid off the chair, pushing it back so he could kneel down and gather the pictures into a pile.

"Uh, yeah. He's mine. I call him Early Harvest. Well, Harvy for short, but ya'know, that's that." Brendon mumbled, stumbling over his words. He tucked the pictures into the shirt pocket of his plaid shirt, and shot up, standing behind the desk. He avoided Dallon's eyes, gathering all the pictures into one pile, and opening his journal to a random page to stuff them into the pages. Lastly, he snatched the picture from Dallon's hand, and stuffed it with it's brethren. "Did you take all these pictures?" Dallon asked again, sliding a pack of Bass strings across the counter. Brendon nodded slowly, flipping the item over. He leaned over the cash register, entering the number on the bar code of the strings. 

"Well, they're really good pictures. You're a good photographer," Dallon paused, raising his eyebrows at Brendon. At the sudden pause, Brendon raised his head towards Dallon. "-Brendon." Dallon finished, after catching the name written in a scribbly cursive on the name tag tacked to Brendon's shirt. Brendon smiled softly, shrugging again. He slide the strings back towards Dallon. "$18.49, please." He murmured. Dallon dug the money out of his pockets, dropping a twenty dollar bill on the counter. Without exchanging any more words, Brendon ignored his racing heart as he dug out some change, and dropped it into Dallon's out stretched hands. Dallon slipped the Bass strings into his coat pockets, turned, and left he store. 

Brendon was forced to keep smiling and waving at him until the door snaped shut, the bell  _ting!_ 'ed again, and he was alone. His hand flew to his chest, a soft sigh escaping his lips. "Curse you," Brendon murmured. His heart really was beating, it was like his heart was running a marathon. Slowly, Brendon dropped back down into his chair, scooting up to the counter. He hesitantly tugged his journal open to the right page, smiling again. 

 

_I'll end this entry on a health-related note. Dallon just left the store, and wow, I'm afraid my heart's beating so loud, the entirety of Las Vegas can hear it! I'll find a way to deal with this puppy love soon, right? Oh lord help me._


	2. december 2nd

**_December 2nd:_ **

_Last night was uneventful, unfortunately. Melanie called me this morning. She said she wants to hand out with me tonight- I'm excited for that, for the most part. It'll be great fun, hanging with Mel. Especially since we haven't exactly hung out in a while. Now about Dallon. I'm assuming he plays a variety of instruments, he's stopped by many times for things like Ukulele song books, and like yesterday, Bass Guitar strings. Fun fact, he goes to the same church as I!_

 

 

"Brendon." Melanie tapped her fingers on the top of Brendon's head, grabbing his attention from his journal he was currently scribbling in. Quickly, Brendon straightened up, slamming the journal shut with a goofy smile. "Yeah?" Today, Brendon had decided to wear a red dressier shirt, with a black vest over top of it. His hair was still a mess, it always was, but other than that, he looked okay. He'd left his glasses at home today, deciding to use contacts, instead. 

"Like I was saying, where do you wanna go tonight?" She asked. Melanie was a different type of person. Pretty, for sure, but she still was a little different. She had dressed herself up in a fuzzier pink outfit, with a short skirt, and a shirt a little to short to fall over her entire stomach. On top of her hair, which she had recently dyed a half blonde, was a big bow. Brendon shrugged, leaning against the counter. "Maybe we could go to the mall and get smoothies?" Brendon suggested. Melanie let out a rather loud laugh, shaking her head with a wide smile. She giggled again, leaning forward to run a hand through Brendon's hair, messing it up further than it already was.

"You're too innocent, too precious for this world." She decided, pulling back and placing a hand on her hip. She pushed her hair behind her shoulders, her smile forming into a smirk, as she raised her eyes to Brendon's again. Brendon was straightening his hair out, but when he caught her smirk, he stopped his attempts, instead frowning. What did this girl have in mind? "Oh God, what does Mel have in mind this time?" He teased, pushing his journal aside, under a stack of papers. He'd go through those later, surely? 

"Um...just the strip joint!" Melanie burst out in giggles again. Brendon groaned in protest, shaking his head. "Melanie, all they have are chicks!" He complained. Melanie, who was also gay for the same sex, turned to him with a slightly confused smile. "Exactly!" Then it hit her..."Wait, you like boys, not girls. Well, hows about we just go to the mall, like you said, and we can get smoothies, then I can dye my hair?" She managed to convince Brendon into going. Brendon opened his mouth to say that it sounded like a  _great_ plan, but the tiny bell on the door went off again, with another tiny  _ting!_

Dallon. Dallon let the door fall shut behind him quicker this time. He had a stocking cap on, the same dark brown coat, jeans, and snow boots. Momentarily, Melanie and Brendon were stunned into silence. Brendon, caught up staring at Dallon, and Melanie, trying to scrounge for more ideas for that night. It was finale when she noticed Brendon mooning over Dallon. "So it's finale, we'll go to the mall for some...girl time!" She whispered, reaching out to stroke Brendon's head again, then turned to disappear out the doors. "Excuse me," She whispered as she squeezed past Dallon, and out the door. 

Brendon shook his head, trying to settle his thoughts. "May I help you, sir?" He spoke up, leaning across the counter. Dallon shrugged, marching over to stand in front of the counter. He dug his hands into his pockets, looking over Brendon. Brendon tried to keep from smiling, but it was in his veins to smile, so his lips curved into a wild smile. "Oh, no, not at all. I was, however, wondering...Why don't you ever wear a coat? There's snow on the ground, it's cold outside," Dallon spoke with ease, a friendly smile slipping over his features. Brendon swore he felt his heart melt. 

"U-Uh..I don't," He paused, looking down at his hands, where he was fumbling with random papers on the desk. "I don't have enough money for expensive things like coats. I'm fine, I promise." Brendon answered, but when his eyes returned to Dallon's, Dallon wore an uncertain expression. Temporary silence filled the air between them before Dallon opened his mouth to speak again, while unzipping his coat, and sliding it off. 

"Well, here, go ahead and take this coat, alright?" Dallon insisted, pushing the coat into Brendon's hands. Brendon frowned, shaking his head. He pushed the coat back; Brendon was stubborn. He didn't have much as it was, but he'd been taught to only take when you needed, and Brendon didn't really need the coat. Still, Dallon was insistent. After a round of them shoving the coat back and forth between each other, Dallon came up with an idea. The brown-haired bassist walked around the table, to forcefully put the coat onto Brendon. Brendon didn't have the confidence to protest, all he could do was stand there with burning cheeks while Dallon zipped the over-sized coat up. 

"There we go." Dallon smiled in more of a friendly way, patting the shorter boy's head. "Ooh, um, thanks, Dallon." Brendon murmured. Dallon started towards the door to leave, but at the sound of his name, he stopped. Slowly, he turned to look over Brendon again. Brendon sported an innocent gleam in his eyes, to Dallon, he looked like a child. "How do you..know my name?" Dallon asked. Brendon froze, his smile dropping. Slowly, he lit up again. "Church. We go to the same church." 

"Oh, really? Well then, I'll see you Sunday, then." Dallon smiled again, turning to disappear out the door. Brendon squinted against the sun that found it's way into the store, but once the door snapped shut again, he was left in the dark, treasuring Dallon's smile. If you hadn't caught on yet, Brendon had stirrings of puppy love for the man who often visited Mel's Musical Galore. Brendon stuck his hands in the pockets of his new coat, smiling. His smile fell when his fingers brushed past a card. Curiously, he yanked the cards from the coat pocket. The cards were completely white, but smack down in the middle of each card, printed in big letters, were the words:  ** _THE BROBECKS:_** _SEARCHING FOR A NEW GUITARIST!_ Oh boy, Brendon thought, he must've forgotten his band cards in the pockets! Brendon was interested in the band, though, so he stuck the cards into his back pockets. 

 

[ . . . ]

 

"So, Brendon.." Melanie slid into the booth across from Brendon, grinning from ear to ear. Melanie had let Brendon off early so they could hang out. Thanks to Melanie, they weren't forced to walk through the snow. Melanie had resorted to borrowing her sister's car to pick Brendon up, and swing by the mall. Now they sat in the booth's, warm and cozy, sipping smoothies. Brendon raised his eyes up from his blue-raspberry smoothie, raising his eyebrows in acknowledgement. All that day, he'd been distracted by the cards. He wasn't gonna call tonight, no not at all, but he was still curious about doing it. Maybe tomorrow? 

"Tell me about Dallon. You seem rather stuck up his ass." Melanie teased, turning Brendon's cheeks dark red in embarrassment. "What! No, not at all! I just...he's cute, alright?" Brendon said defensively, setting his smoothie to the side. He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in the booth.

"Where'd you get the jacket?" Melanie rolled her eyes, smiling in spite of Brendon. "Dallon..." Brendon answered, giving in. Melanie fist pump the air, jumping to her feet. She abandoned her smoothie, running over to grab Brendon's hand, and tug him from the seat. "You two are so cute! Now come on, we're going to dye my hair!" She demanded, yanking Brendon after her. He really didn't have any choice but to stumble on after her, a desperate cry of  _jesus christ!_ escaping his lips. 


End file.
